vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranga (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= Summary Ranga is a loyal servant and personal mount of Rimuru Tempest, as well as the leader of the Starwolf pack. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-A, High 7-A with Death Storm | At least High 7-A Name: Ranga Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tempest Starwolf |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Size Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Voice Cannon attacks an an atomic level), Aura, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (On a scale of 210 with Coercion), Telepathy, Air Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Blessed, Regeneration (Low), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Is said to have high innate Magic Resistance), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Death Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Empathic Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (On a scale of 200,000) |-|Post-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Teleportation, Summoning, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul to possess them), Holy Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ifrit), Large Mountain level with Death Storm (Via this calc) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to before, is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld), FTL attack speed with Dark Lightning (Originally one of Veldora's strongest skills, it moves faster than the speed of light) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before), FTL attack speed with Dark Lightning Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers | Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Tempest Starwolf:' As a Tempest Starwolf Ranga's fur is very durable and won't even be scratched by any low-level attacks like fireballs. Also possesses a high innate magic resistance. Abilities * Coercion: Skill that enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. * Thought Communication: Skill that is a higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. * Keen Smell: Extra Skill that provides a strong sense of smell when used. * Dark Lightning: Extra Skill that enables the generation of dark-colored lightning, that can be adjusted with the user's horns, that moves faster than the speed of light and has high destructive capabilities. It can be either shot from the horns directly, or alternatively be called forth from the sky. *'Shadow Motion:' Extra Skill that allows to move within shadows, and very quickly move to people and also places the user had been to before. To use it the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles within the shadows. Also makes it possible to hide within someone's shadow. *'Control Wind:' Extra Skill that allows the user to be able to control air currents by working the magicules in the surroundings, making it possible to generate wind or even storms. Also makes it possible to shoot pressurized wind bolts. *'Death Storm:' An attack move that combines Control Wind and Dark Lightning to create a thunderstorm. **'Area of Effect Death Storm:' Forms tornados from the thunderstorm in a large area, sweeping weaker enemies off their feet hundreds of meters into the air, where they then get vaporized by Dark Lightning. **'Dark Lightning Death Storm:' Focuses the entire might of the thunderstorm into a single Dark Lightning bolt that deals devastating damage to a single target. * Keen Smell: Provides a strong sense of smell when used. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport herself to a place she has visited before. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strenghtened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Shion's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Air Users Category:Wolves Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Lightning Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users